Fragments of Memories
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Oneshots between Will/Alyss as well as other couples from the books. Friendships and romances as well as other minor themes. No flames. R&R.
1. Prologue

**|| Fragments of Memories ||**

_A collection of one-shots between cannon couples in Ranger's Apprentice._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters of Ranger's Apprentice. Disclaimer is for the whole story.

**Warning:**

All the chapters are based on all the books, so spoilers will appear for couples that are developing or hinted. Bear in mind that only the couples will be spoilers, there isn't really a plot since they are one-shots. (And it's subjective to my ideas.)

**Author's Note:**

So I wanted to do a couple of one-shots between cannon couples in Ranger's Apprentice. It's now based around Will/Alyss cause I don't have a story for them.

Feel free to chuck up favourite couples or couples that could develop in PM or reviews, I take that stuff onboard, horse couples included!

Chapters aren't chronological; I might go back in forth in the future, past memories, anything.

As usual:

**reviews please, no flames, and constructive criticism is welcome!**

Also I'm hopeless at beginning these collections, so this is my little prologue thing. Just read on :)


	2. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

Shoulda mentioned that these oneshots are basically whenever an idea pops into my head and I can't make a story out of it. So don't always be hanging for an update, they come when they come :P

This one was because I seem to make Will out to be unable to commit, so I'm making him do the _full _commitment. Title gives it away...

And **yes** this story is now based on Will/Alyss, I have a new story for my Horace/Cassie chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Will/Alyss**

**|| Proposal ||**

**xxx**

* * *

'Will, where are we going?' A curious voice asked.

'You'll see.' Will answered quickly. 'Hey! Keep those eyes shut!' He ordered, while his companion laughed softly.

'You take me out to the middle of nowhere, and then practically blind me! I don't understand what you're planning.' Alyss said breathlessly, almost losing her footing as they walked down a dip in the hill.

'Well that's the point. You aren't supposed to guess, just let me surprise you.' Will argued, helping her to her feet when she stumbled.

'I hate feeling like a klutz. I always have more balance than this.' She grumbled, but was unable to keep smiling.

He knew that inside her ridiculously intelligent mind, she would be considering options and neglecting others as she furiously tried to figure out his plan.

It's why he chose to do it this way, forcing Alyss to be reasonably helpless.

It had taken months of planning, mostly spending time rejecting ideas.

Will had ultimately lacked creation when he finally convinced himself that he would propose to Alyss.

Now stationed at Redmont, he freely enjoyed spending time with his long-time friend, girlfriend and ward mate.

There were unlimited hours to spend together doing things they used to enjoy as children.

They frequently rode together out to remote places, seeking comfort and peace amongst the land.

Will had never considered himself a true romantic, as in he knew how much he loved Alyss, but never seemed to go around the perfect way to express it.

Most his friends were unable to give even slightly useful ideas, while those that were engaged or married provided blunt answers.

Halt's reaction was the same.

Will had asked, after days of avoiding voicing his request, how he should propose to Alyss.

Halt had merely raised an eyebrow. 'You get down on one knee, and ask. She says yes, or she says no. It's pretty simple.'

Of course that hadn't been what Will had wanted for an answer, but he got the feeling Halt was mocking him or enjoying his former apprentice's helplessness.

The older Ranger had left the younger man confused and dumbfounded, feeling rather pleased with himself.

He would enjoy a good laugh with Pauline later on, because he hadn't just outright asked his wife. Halt had planned for weeks, up until the moment when he asked Pauline to marry him.

But he wasn't about to tell Will that. He enjoyed teasing the boy in his own manner.

So it had taken a lot of thought and difficulty to figure out a way that would satisfy his need to truly impress Alyss, be romantic at the same time, and also keep his pride intact.

Which brought him to where they currently were now.

He had realised that their relationship echoed their favourite pastimes: just being alone with each other in a surrounding that reflected their love.

Alyss stood uncertainly, eyes still closed. She was sniffing and listening intently to her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was.

Will had wanted to find a place Alyss hadn't visited before, that showed his feelings for her. It had to be simple too, nothing every complicated suited Alyss.

Part of what he knew would please Alyss, was if she was taken by surprise, completely unexpecting a proposal.

Her mind was so sharp and quick, that he had to pretend he wasn't planning to ask the biggest question of his life.

'Ok, you can open your eyes now.' Will whispered, taking her hand.

Alyss gasped.

'Where are we?' Was her first question, an immediate reaction.

Will was pleased; she had never been here before.

They were in a tiny glade, cut off from the rest of the plains not far off Redmont. Hidden amongst a looming forest, no one suspected this small slice of beauty sitting kept from view.

A small field of flowers grew peacefully, undisturbed by civilisation. Everything was green, while the sun shone down in shafts of light through the tree branches that protected the area.

Will figured that as the sun set further, the glade would darken considerably. So his plan had relied on timing too.

'This place is beautiful.' Alyss whispered, stepping forward to inspect the area.

She dragged Will with her, stepping down to sniff the flowers.

'Those are nothing special, simple weeds, daisies and such...' Will explained nervously, hoping he wasn't giving away anything.

But Alyss was absorbed by her surroundings, releasing his hand to do a full circle spin as she gazed around.

'It's perfect.' She stated, resting her hands on Will's chest. He smiled at her, taking her hands.

'Well I didn't just bring you here so you could see it.' Will told her, slowly kneeling onto the soft earth.

He kept holding her hands while Alyss didn't react.

She kept a small smile on her face, while inwardly she was thoroughly excited.

Already she figured out what he was preparing to do, and she was infinitely happy about how he had planned it all. Until he knelt on the ground, she didn't have an inkling of where he was headed. Alyss appreciated Will's imagination and that he could constantly surprise her.

But she didn't show anything because she knew how nervous he would be.

Will took a deep breath and asked, 'Alyss Mainwaring, I love you and there isn't anyone else I want to be with. Will you marry me?'

Alyss' smile grew wider. Simple and short, Will had told her exactly how he felt without exaggerating anything. He was being sincere and sweet and she loved it.

'Yes.' She whispered.

'Really?' Will asked, standing quickly.

She laughed melodically, reaching up to push back a stray brown strand.

'Of course.'

Alyss didn't have time to breath before she was pulled into a tight embrace. She warmed to the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her softly, just once before he held her face in his hands.

'Do you like that I thought about this?' He asked, his smile betraying the pride he had for himself.

She nodded and laughed again.

'You didn't want me to figure it out until it was too late. Very clever.'

'It had to be right, just for you.' He told her breathlessly.

'Oh Will, you are silly sometimes.' Alyss said teasingly, unable to keep her hands from roaming around his neck. 'I would have said yes if you casually asked me in the hallways of Redmont.'

He looked forlorn and so she smiled, kissing him quickly. 'I am so glad you chose to do it this way though.'

Will let out a sigh of relief, unwilling to let her go.

'I love you.' She told him sincerely, resting her head against his.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

'I love _you._' He murmured, holding her close.

They stayed that way long after the sun had set amongst the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm assuming they don't have the luxury of rings for lesser people that aren't nobility. So there isn't a ring, sorry!

Will's a little bit taller, maybe only slightly shorter than Alyss or the same height.

If people like these moments with Will/Alyss, check out my other stories, they're all beginning to have these too!

- Mae.


	3. Let Go

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to get murdered here. Sorry for writing this, but it'll be too depressing in Majesty. I thought it fitting to put it here.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Will/Alyss**

**|| Let Go ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The women walked quickly down the trodden earth, her hand tightly gripping that of a child's.

"Mamma, let me run ahead!" The child begged, trying to escape her.

With a smile, Alyss reluctantly released him, only after giving him stern instructions not to leave her sight.

Her son, Daniel, trotted off obediently, gurgling happily as he ran unsteadily down to the cabin.

She flicked her long golden hair over one shoulder and then shielded her eyes from the glaring sun. Unconsciously, her other hand pressed to her slightly swollen belly.

When she reached the dainty cabin, she was greeted with the sight of Ranger Will, holding his son with care.

Alyss smiled, absorbing the moment so she wouldn't forget it.

She walked over to them, running her hand through her husband's hair. With quick observation, Will looked like he hadn't slept.

"Tough report work?" She asked. Daniel ignored her, reaching up to play with the Oakleaf around Will's neck.

Will shook his head, not speaking, but bouncing his son around, earning squeaks of glee from the small boy.

Alyss frowned.

"Daddy, I wanna play with Hazel." Daniel whined.

The Ranger sighed. "Alright, let's go find her then."

Daniel clapped his hands together in eagerness, but soon requested to be put down.

He ran ahead of them, out to the small clearing behind the cabin.

A light bay mare stood at attention, her ears twitching at the approach of strangers. She whuffled a greeting to her master.

"Hazel!" Daniel cried out with a smile and made to run forward. Will caught his son's shirt gently, but firmly.

"Remember, don't try to ride her." He ordered. His son nodded seriously before leaping forward when Will released him.

Hazel made sure not to step on the small boy, allowing him to hug her neck, while she blew air onto his head. Daniel giggled at the sensation.

Alyss crept over to her husband, snaking her arms around him and enveloping him in a tight hug.

His hands clasped over her arms, keeping her to him.

"Let's go inside, Hazel will warn you if Daniel's in trouble." She suggested.

* * *

Instead of sitting civilly around the small wooden table, Will led her to the couch, sitting himself down, before carefully placing her next to him.

Alyss gave a huff of annoyance. She may be pregnant, but she was hardly incapable of taking care of herself.

After a few moments of silence, she took hold of his chin and turned his face towards hers.

"There's something wrong." She stated.

For a moment, she could see the slightest twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth. It was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Alyss felt herself being crushed against him. "Will?" She asked hesitantly.

Then she realised he was shaking.

She tried to pull away, but his grip on her was hard.

"Will, what's the matter? Tell me, please." She whispered, struggling to see his face.

He was crying; long trails of moisture running down his face.

Over the years his maturity had developed, while still retaining his personality and flair for fun, but she had never seen him so distraught.

"It's Tug, he's dying." He finally admitted, sobbing loudly without shame. He finally released her so she could sit back and observe him.

Alyss felt a sharp pain in her chest and she tentatively reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the world for a few moments.

She firmly tugged him to her, letting his head cradle against her chest, while he clung to her in desperation. She found herself whispering sweet nothings and murmuring to him, much like she had to Daniel in his first years of life.

"Will, it'll be alright."

"He's my best friend." He cried, "We've been through so much together."

Idly, Alyss wondered how long he had held this in. It wasn't something he'd be ready to give in a report, and he'd shut himself in the cabin for the last few days. Alyss lived at the castle with Daniel, while Will and Halt used the cabin for Ranger work.

She kept her hands busy in his hair, disentangling nots and gently massaging his head, while she continued to soothe him with her quiet words.

Eventually he settled, although he didn't feel ready to move from her warmth and security. He wasn't sobbing, but Alyss could feel the dampness of her dress. She didn't mind.

"Is he in pain?" She whispered.

Will sniffed, frowning although she couldn't see his expression.

"I... I think so, he can't stand properly. He won't eat either."

"You don't want him to suffer." She told him sternly.

"It's not fair."

"Horses don't live as long as us. If Tug hadn't been so healthy and in shape, I'm sure he wouldn't have lived to the age he is."

Will shook his head stubbornly.

"You're acting like a child." She growled. Alyss suddenly relaxed her expression, realising she was being cruel. "Will, life goes on. If not soon, you will have to let go of him eventually."

"But, he's been there from the beginning. I don't want to let go."

She knew he meant the start of his Ranger career. Distracted, she pushed the hair away from his face.

"Tug has lived one of the best lives of any horse I know. It would be such a disgrace to his memory to let him live out his days like this."

Will turned his face towards her, glaring.

"Stop looking at it from a diplomat's point of view. He's a friend, not an object." He hissed.

Alyss blinked, letting his words sink in.

They sat in silence.

"Alyss, I'm sorry. Really. That was wrong of me." Will told her.

"It's ok." She whispered.

He pulled away and brought her back to him, so she was nestled comfortably against him.

"Will?"

"Mhm?"

"What if... What if it was Horace, or Halt, and they were dying?"

He sucked in a breath and glancing up she could see deep pain reflecting in his eyes. She wondered if she had stepped out of line again.

"I would do anything to help them." He said softly.

"And if you couldn't help them?"

He turned towards her, sighing and letting his nose gently rub across hers.

"I understand now. You're right." He let out an angry groan. "It's just so damn _hard._"

Alyss gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek before hugging him to her once again. "I know, I know."

Will pulled away and sat up straight on the couch, letting his gaze rest ahead at the blank wall.

"One more day." She heard him say. "One more day with Tug, and then I'll let him go."

Alyss only squeezed his hand in reply. Her other free hand pulled out a handkerchief that she passed to him.

"Comon," he said to her, helping of the couch, ignoring the scowl she gave him. "We better rescue Hazel from Daniel's clutches."

As he led her outside, on slightly shaky legs, she saw his expression change when he spotted his young son wrestling with his current Ranger horse.

He smiled, a genuine touch that added light and happiness to his face.

Alyss knew it would be hard to make him smile like that after tomorrow, but he would be alright.

If not next week, the week after. She wasn't going anywhere.

She knew the worst part for him, was simply letting go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How misleading. I didn't want to actually put Tug here, because then I would have really cried. I'm so awful.

**Slightly better Note:**

Everyone uses Daniel as Will's son. So do I, mostly because I'm not imaginative enough for the task.

I figured Will would have happily replaced Tug a thousand times then risk him in battle, hence the new Ranger horse, while Tug lives.

I have heaps of oneshots with other characters, (not all romantic) that flicked to my mind. So this story is getting some updates. Also, the next installment of my 10shot piece is Duncan. After that.. WMH really needs an update before anything else.

- Mae.


	4. Return

**Author's Note:**

Much shorter than usual. Basically Alyss' reaction to Will's return from Arrida. Remember Alyss/Will aren't together at this point :) Mildly fluffy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Will/Alyss**

**|| Return ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Oh Will, look at you!" She exclaimed, causing her hands to travel towards her mouth while she stifled a giggle.

The young apprentice frowned and folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

Alyss maintained herself, and reached out to take his hand. Misreading the gesture, a blush came to his cheeks, but she quickly turned his arm over to indicate the dark colour that had formed.

"You're tanned." She remarked, this time unable to stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

Will was rather baffled by her reaction, especially since everyone else had the same sort of colour. Granted, they were less-brown since they hadn't wandered into a desert and burnt the majority of their skin off, but it wasn't until the reasonably pale girl showed him just _how_ different he was to the people of Araluen.

She stared at him for a few more moments, making him feel sufficiently uncomfortably under her scrutinise gaze.

"I missed you!" She whispered, reaching forward and pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back with equal warmth, enjoying the sweet scent that washed over him. But then she pulled away, the slightest shade of pink tinging her cheeks. To him, she was utterly beautiful.

"Well come on, you have to tell me about your trip." She enthused, pulling him towards a table outside Redmont.

He'd only just returned since his trip to Arrida and his adventure, rescuing Jarl Erak, or Oberjarl now, and she had been there waiting for him as he and Halt arrived at the castle.

Alyss had kissed him once, and he remembered it now, with her soft hand in his, but he knew virtually nothing in the way of her feelings. He was glad to see that their friendship was still as strong as ever, despite the months separated.

"What was it like?" Alyss questioned after she sat him down beside her.

Will gave himself enough time to think about his answer; Alyss knew a lot of the Arrida customs from being a Courier, so she wanted to know about his own experience.

"There was a lot going on, that's for sure." He told her at length.

Nodding, she let her head fall onto her hands, gazing at him intently. "I heard it was another Skandian leader that tried to kill Erak."

Will sighed. "Yep, and he had a whole bunch of desert nomads on his side to help; bandits and thieves."

Alyss frowned. "But Pauline said a group of nomads helped you to rescue Erak, did you manage to change their sides...?"

The Ranger shook his head. He knew Alyss would have gotten part of the report from when they landed at Araluen to deliver the Princess and was unsurprised that she was seeking the rest.

"The Tualaghi were the bad ones, helping a Skandian called Toshak. But there were others, the Bedullin, peaceful nomads who knew the desert. One of their scouts accidentally gave away Halt's position with the _Wakir_ and his men, so he felt guilty and helped me rescue them and defeat the Tualaghi." He explained.

Alyss nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Will assumed she knew most of the terms he used and was proud of her quick mind.

Eventually she laughed a sweet melodic sound. "And to think you went for a simple ransom."

Will groaned. "I know, but we ended up with heaps of maps and new information on Arrida. The _Wakir_ was so impressed that there might be a possible treaty in the future."

The Courier smiled. "All thanks to you." She noted.

"Me?" Will blinked. "Surely we all did our work, Halt and Gilan tracked the Tualaghi and Horace beat up quite a few guys. And I mean Evanlyn was the one who stopped the Tualaghi leader, or else we _would_ have lost."

Alyss' expression darkened at the mention of the Princess. She had hoped their conversation would stay away from her, especially since Will had just spent months in her company.

"Either way," she voiced, making sure to not show her irritation, "I'm sure Halt is very proud of you."

Will smiled shyly and bit his lip. "Think so?"

"I know so."

Glancing up, he saw the sincerity in her eyes and believed her.

"Thanks Alyss."

In response, she gently kissed his cheek, even lingering for a few seconds.

"Any time Will." She replied, taking his hand in hers.

Will hadn't noted before, while he was in Arrida, surrounded by his friends, that he had lacked _something._ But now he knew that he had truly returned home.


End file.
